


We are the Crystal Gems! (Connie version)

by EbonySword



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Connieswap, Gemswap, Lapis is Connie's mother, Momswap, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Priyanka is Connie's Godmother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonySword/pseuds/EbonySword
Summary: Connie Lazuli Maheswaran's life has been pretty normal. A dad who's away all the time, a godmother to go to for advice, 3 gems as guardians, go on missions, and battle corrupt gems. Yeah pretty normal. But not really.





	1. Prologue

(Beach City's Lighthouse)

Abandoned, creepy, haunted. Those are the few words that would describe Beach City's Lighthouse. Nobody really goes to there, well except for two individuals. A certain paranormal-loving human, and a unusual looking girl. What makes her unusual was that she's blue. The hair, the skin, the eyes everything. But what makes the most unusual is the gem on her back. Which makes her what she is, a Lapis Lazuli, gem who's purpose is to terraform. But not this one, she chose to Rebel against Homeworld. Gems on sides say she did it because she wanted freedom, to have gems find their own purpose, not let it be chosen for them. Because she finds all life precious. But alas it's not the case... well most of it is not the case.

This particular gem finds solace in the Lighthouse for it quiet, peaceful atmosphere. She sits on top of the Lighthouse, overseeing the Crystal Temple, the beach, and rocking waves with a thoughtful expression on her face. Lapis let out a sigh and looked down at her baby bump with a affectionate look. 

'I wonder what you'll be like?' Lapis thought placing a hand on her stomach. Things haven't been easy these past months

Knowing she won't have much longer to stay she let out the words she wanted to say. "Connie, I know that you'll won't hear me, see me, or really know me. But I want to say this or I'll end up regretting it. I'm excited to be a part of you, and that I love you. Even if I haven't, or will never meet you. In the beginning I saw you as another prison, I very bitter and angry for awhile."

Lapis then shut her eyes real tight and clenched her fist as a unpleasant began to surface "The reason for this is because a long time ago a gem I thought of as a close friend betrayed me by pinning the blame of her mistakes on me, as punishment for my 'misdeeds' I was imprisoned on the mirror. I saw gems live out their lives, while I've lived a thousand years dormant, alone and forgotten. It made me very bitter and angry at every gem who lived happy while I suffer!"

Lapis took a few breaths to calm herself and then replace a look of anger with a soft wistful expression. "But then things change when a Pearl accidentally dropped the mirror I was imprisoned in somewhere on Earth while she and her mistress were visiting Pink Diamond to deliver a message. A human child by the name of Constantina found me and took me to her village. She was very lonely, so she talked to me without knowing who I was or that I was listening."

Lapis then let out a soft laugh "I can still remember her surprised expression when I spoke. I grew so fond of her, eventually we ended up being friends." Lapis then lost her smile "That is until the Injectors were put in place. Injectors drain the life energy of Earth which made the crops of her village fail, eventually everyone either died of illness or starvation." Lapis eyes begin to tear up "In her dying breath Constantina freed me from my prison. I remember feeling so sad, and angry that I wanted revenge not only for my pain but her Constantina's life cutting short and I managed too. By winning the Rebellion, but at a terrible cost." Thinking of the gems who were corrupted. Friend and foe.

Lapis then wiped all her tears off then spoke in a affectionate tone. "But later I realized how foolish I have been. I remembered Constantina, how she still held out hope for the future, saw the good in everyone, and remained kind to others. At that point I realize I might give birth to someone like her."

Lapis then smiled "A child who will learn, grow, and see the Earth the way I never could. The only difference between you and Constantina is that you are going to be a child of two worlds. A gem and a human. A fusion of love of me and Doug that can never separate. I'm going to be with you in every step of the way. In your sad moments, in your happy moments, I'll be here with you."

Lapis then hugged her stomach "Always. I love you."


	2. Prologue 2: Lullabies and Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Connie crying. Priyanka not knowing what to do to stop her Goddaughter from crying. So she called Naivy for assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you all for waiting and voting. Holly Blue Agate is the winner to be the third teammate.
> 
> This isn't the chapter where Connie begins her adventure since I haven't decided on what Skinny's weapon should be. No I'm not putting up a poll. But I want to hear you're opinion on it and will take it to consideration. I hope this chapter pacifies you for the time being.
> 
> I don't own Steven Universe or Brave.

(Outside of Ocean Inn, 10:54 P.M.)

*Knock, Knock*

Knocking on the on one of Ocean Inn's residence door is a lean, blue figure with chin-length, messy, periwinkle hair, which covers her eyes, and a pointy nose. What stands out the most with this strange figure is that she has a gem, which looks like a pearl, on her chest. 

What could she be doing here at this hour?

The door then opened not only revealing a dark-skinned woman with puffy dark hair, dark eyes, and wearing a very tired expression. But a sound of a screaming baby.

"Priyanka." The stranger greeted in a soft voice

Priyanka look relieved when she saw her and said "Naivy, thank goodness you're here! Connie, won't stop crying! Come in!" Priyanka then dragged Naivy in, hoping she could help calm her goddaughter.

(Connie's Nursury)

Priyanka lead Naivy to Connie's Nursery where the crying got louder and then revealed a baby girl in a crib bawling.

"I tried feeding, changing her, rock her to sleep and none of them seems to be working!"

Naivy looked at Priyanka for a moment "Have you tried singing?" She asked

"No, but I know it won't help because I can't sing. But I know you can, Connie always seems to calm down after you sing to her."

Naivy thought about it for a moment then looked at the infant her leader and friend gave up her physical form and freedom too. Everyone felt hurt by Lapis's departure. Holly lost her commander, Skinny lost someone who accepted her, while Naivy lost someone who gave her both freedom and made her realize her self-worth.

Did the Crystal Gems hate Connie? Naivy didn't. She understood why Lapis gave everything up. She may not have spend some time with humans as much as Skinny. In fact the only human she spends the most time now is Priyanka, sometimes Sheena when she babysits, and sometimes Doug but he's out of the city because of his job. But she observed their behaviors a lot and found them both fascinating and terrifying.

Naivy grieved for some time but remembered the promise Lapis made them take. When she held Connie for the first time, she fell in love. Skinny shut down for a bit, but even she can't resist her smile. Holly however it took a really long time for her to accept it. Despite her role in the Rebellion, she did look down on humans for a bit and held some distaste towards them. But even she fell victim to Connie's innocence.

Her expression softened at the memory of Holly awkwardly holding Connie with a awed expression. Determined to stop Connie's crying she her out of her crib, cradled her closed, then singed a old lullaby she heard once many years ago during her travels around the world shortly after the Rebellion.

A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu s ar gloire  
Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan

By the end of it, Connie is fast asleep. Naivy smiled at Connie's peaceful expression, placed her in the crib, and she turned around to leave but then saw Priyanka looking at her with a awed expression.

"Is something the matter?" Naivy asked.

Priyanka snapped out of it and said "No! It's just that even after all those years you still have a lovely voice."

Naivy blushed at that then stuttered "G-gems don't age really... b-but thank you though..."

(Living Room)

After they left Connie's nursery they sat down in the couch and relaxed for awhile. They were in comfortable silence until Naivy broke it with a question that has stuck on her mind for a few years.

"Why do you call me Naivy?" Naivy asked at last

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that... Lapis named Connie after Constantina as a way to honor her memory. I just wanted to know if there's a specific reason why you chose that particular name for me." Naivy explained

"There's no special reason why I chose that name, like the why Lapis chose the name Connie. I just thought it suits you since Naivy means 'Blue Related' where I come from and because I like the name." Priyanka explained

"Oh"

The room was silent again until Priyanka sighed

"But... that's not the only reason." Priyanka confessed then Naivy looked at her waiting for her to continue 

"A long time ago from what you told me about Homeworld, it has a caste system. Determining who you're suppose to be since you're emergence, how you and the other Pearls are treated and how they don't even give you a name to different yourselves from another. It's inconsiderate and wrong!" Priyanka hissed

"B-but I do have a name in Homeworld. It's Pearl Facet-..." Naivy tried to insist

"Number and letter codes don't count! It's sound like they see their own people as factory products and don't care what happens to them! That they are just replicable but they're NOT! YOU'RE NOT! You are you're own Gem and a irreplaceable friend. You matter to Lapis, Holly, Skinny, Doug, Sheena, and even Connie is attached to you. Which is why I gave you a name, because you're not just a common Pearl. You're different, and you're special to everyone, including me." Priyanka exclaimed then took some deep breaths then looked down at her lap

"To me you're Homeworld name symbolizes your old suffering and calling yourself it means you still suffer from it. I just thought giving you a name would help you realize what happened is over and that you're free now." Priyanka confessed

For awhile Naivy hadn't spoke. The room once again quiet only this time it was awkward until a sniffle was heard. Priyanka looked up and saw Naivy heavily blushing and struggling not to cry. Priyanka was afraid to she went to far until Naivy spoke.

"T-thank you.. that was one of the... n-nicest things anyone... h-has ever said... t-to me... i-in a very... long t-time.. and... and..." Naivy then started to cry.

Priyanka then hugged Naivy close, rubbed circles on her back, and whispered soothing words to make her feel better. After that, even though Gems don't sleep, Priyanka let her stay for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I used the song Noble Maiden Fair as a lullaby because I thought it seemed appropriate. I know it's not a old song but I'm going to pretend it is.
> 
> And yes Naivy is Blue Pearl. Because calling her Blue Pearl would mean she's still owned by Blue Diamond.
> 
> Can you tell who Sheena is? I'll give you three hints.  
> 1.) Not a OC  
> 2.) You saw her only once  
> 3.) No I'm not pairing Naivy up with her because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell Lapis kinda named Connie after Constantina. As a way to honor her memory.


End file.
